staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2517
January * 10: Visorollo Kasen goes on a diplomatic mission to Solion February * 15: Lanxara Icara is born on Hyron III (future Kal Nedis of the Boreluzian Federation) * 16: Arcturan is absorbed by the USR with the Gokumandol treaty, it's part of Van Tego's plan to become leader of all Sapphirian Natogytts, with the Fall of Tygotan six years prior and his successfuly coup against Leo Taigo three years after. * 17: Spitter Taigo's White Squadron is labeled as a terrorist group by the United Sapphirian Republics led by Van Tego March * 1: Kal Nedis: Rigel Bolliazo makes a speech against Van Tego and promises to stop his imperialist expansion, Bolliazo becomes more popular than ever before he wins his reelection on March 2. * 2: Gerard Tygore and Visorollo Kasen forge an alliance with Kasen joining in on the conspiracy against Van Tego. * 5: UTSEA Agents locate Draliska and through mind stimulants he is given a purpose to create a Kandlian Empire that's allied with humanity * 6: Salevecc Eslenski Duel Nedis of Surgio-Kandorii cracks down on Pro-Boreluzian protests, following Boreluzian Kal Nedis: Rigel Bolliazo's defiant speech against Van Tego's aggression on March 1st. * 16: Draliska betrays his allies on Tygotan, nearly kills all three of them, but falls just short. * 17: Cruor destroys the Arcmind's bio-psionic link and seperates the individual couriers that created it, Cruor and the other couriers scatter to escape Draliska's wrath. * 18: Kaiser Matt Tygore begins plans for Operation "Blank Slate" wherin the UTSEA is allowed to be besieged so that the corruption in it's ranks is wiped out. April * 1: Argol Centurion is born on Humiditon (Leader of the USR during the 27th century and the war between the TEC and USR is named after him posthumously) * 12: Draliska creates the first Imperial Directors * 15: After reading up on Arc'Belaren history he converts to Arkra Boreleka, a religion that foretells a final battle on Borales between a Sert like species and all other life in the galaxy. * 17: Vanessa Cerda is corrupted by Rogue Kandlia on Tygotan * 30: Draliska returns to Kandlios and begins the Courier Genocide * 30: Courier: Archonazar (b.2440) is killed in the Courier genocide May * 2: Draliska creates the Draliskan Empire following the courier genocide. * 16: Draliska retrieves all Kandlian forces from Borelecava * 17: the USR reclaims Borelecava * 21: The Battle of Red tide, Rav Harkoff and dozens of others raid Kandlios in an attempt to damage his reputation among couriers that they mistakenly believe still exist, the Swarms led by Harkoff are decisively defeated by Imperial Director: Kerebrat's forces, Harkoff finally learns of the Imperial directors and retreats from Kandlios with his tattered swarm. June * 4: Jack Granite defeats Megan Brannon in the Kraigon series PMFT 246 to 201 * 4: Rigel Arcasi retires from Black Wing Squadron, but still affiliates with the faction July * 4: The Rigellian Sector's first rift anchor is created by Nueva Perspectiva scientist Adam Perez * 10: Kaiser Matt Tygore meets the President of Sangerrika: Melern Kreg for better relations, a deal is settled, the UTSEA would pay war reparations from the 2450's and the Sangerrikans would trade their technology and spice. * 16: Van Tego orders the destruction of Ty'Ger tribes and villages on Shrine to make room for his Pan-Natogytt state, this provokes the Ty'Ger to retaliate against Natogytt citizens and military forces * 26:The Hedgie Slave revolt of 2517, Hedgie slaves manage a sector-wide simultaneous rebellion against the Oya Conclave destroying important technology and setting back a Conclave invasion of the the other sectors by decades. * 29: Draliskan Forces conquer Tuascora from Cruor's forces, Cruor loses 57,000 Kandlia and is forced to hide underground until his rescue in 2518. August * 27: Pro-Boreluzian Insurgents infiltrate planet Kandorii September * 6: Van Tego moves the capitol from Shrineopolis to New Tygotan City * 11: Este is founded by Harchempian Colonists in the Pavonis sector * 23: SkyTech begins producing "Arbiter" class frigates for the Kaiser's secret Navy November * 21: Bayler Kitchuma is born (Comissar of the SDF during the Agency wars, sacrifices himself to end the war, his sacrifice causes intense unpopularity of the war which ends months later) December *27:Marres Tygore (b.2447) Gerard Tygore's mother, dies during a massive tropical storm on Adairis, 27 others are killed. Category:Years